Like a tear
by SMRU
Summary: SPOILERS:: Drabble// Esta vez va para alguien muy especial. Para una persona que es todo un ejemplo para mí, y que me ha enseñado mucho. Porque es madre, amiga y esposa. Porque es una persona que se lo merece. Alguien que ha sufrido. Para ti, Kushina-san.


**Hola!! Bueno, aquí vuelvo, con un nuevo drabble, esta vez, para Kushina-san. Vale, sí, esto son spoilers mu gordos... Últimamente me ha dado por los drabbles, aunque del que estoy más orgullosa es del de mi querido Itachi (es que nadie puede remplazarle MUHAHAHAHA) Bueno, después de este ataque de locura repentino... Qué más decir? Lo escribí porque me aburría (como todo) y sin ánimo de lucro. Y apartir de ahora voya escribir mucho, ya que he acabado de leer Fairy Tail (ya estoy viciada a otra serie, soy incorregible) y hasta que no salga el 90 estoy sin nada que hacer. Bueno, y, dejando de lado le discursito sobre mi vida (que no creo que a nadie le interese), les dejo con Kushina-san TToTT**

* * *

**Like a tear**

No estoy llorando. No. No estoy llorando.

O al menos eso quiero creer. Esto no son lágrimas. Esto no es real. Es un sueño… no. Es una pesadilla. Porque esto no puede estar pasando. No me puedes dejar sola.

No ahora, Minato.

No nos puedes dejar así. ¿Es que ya no te importamos? ¿Es que ya no te importa lo que pueda pasarnos?

No te comprendí cuando llegaste al hospital y cogiste a mi hijo… nuestro hijo.

"Estará bien…" me dijiste. "No dejaré que le pase nada, Kushina."

¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿A ti no te importa lo que pueda pasarte?

No me puedes abandonar, Minato. No puedo volver a perder todo lo que amo. No quiero que desaparezcas, como mi país, como mis padres. Como mis sueños y mis ilusiones. Aquellas que tú hiciste renacer, con tu sonrisa.

Aún recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos.

Cierto, yo estaba moribunda, y tú llegaste para rescatarme. Me sentí como una princesa que acababa de encontrar a su príncipe azul. Y me odié por pensar aquella cursilada. ¿Qué princesa ni qué ocho cuartos? Tan sólo era una kunoichi que se acababa de quedar huérfana por una estúpida guerra.

Me llevasteis hasta Konoha, tú y tu equipo de ANBU. Estuve más de una semana en el hospital, y tú venías a verme todos los días. Me traías flores. Y me presentaste a tus amigos, los Uchiha. Sí, bueno, tanto tiempo juntos y aún no sé si Fugaku es tu amigo a tu rival. Lo que sí que sé es que gracias a ti conocía Mikoto, que hoy es mi mejor amiga. Me presentaste a tu sensei. Jiraiya-sama. A tus alumnos, Kakashi, Rin y Obito.

Aún recuerdo que tuve que ser yo la que te consolara cuando murió tu alumno. No quisiste llorar delante de Rin y de Kakashi.

Y cuando salí del hospital, no dejaste de visitarme. Me ayudaste con mi rehabilitación en casa. Me ayudaste a superar el dolor por las pérdidas, aquel que yo me empeñaba en ocultar. Pero para ti no tenía secretos. Y casi sin darme cuenta, nos hicimos amigos.

No. Era algo más. Y no tardamos en darnos cuenta. Las miradas, las sonrisas, los acercamientos. Aún tiemblo al recordar todo aquello.

Un día nos acabábamos de conocer… y casi al siguiente nos casábamos. Recuerdos esas pequeñas lágrimas que asomaban a tus ojos. Me acuerdo del momento en el que te dije que estaba embarazada, y tú te echaste a llorar como un niño pequeño.

Mi vida es un torbellino desde que te conocí.

Y ahora, ese remolino me arrastra hacia las profundidades del mar, para no volverme a dejar salir. Porque te estás yendo de mi lado, y no puedo hacer nada por retenerte aquí.

Es tu decisión. Y qué decisión tan egoísta.

Ya no puedo rogarte más. Sé que ya no me escuchas. Has dejado de mirarme. Tus pupilas ya no enfocan mi rostro, ni el de Naruto.

Tus ojos han quedado vacíos, sin un alma que ocupe tu cuerpo.

¿Qué pasa ahora conmigo? ¿Qué pasa ahora con Naruto? ¿Qué pasa con nuestros sueños? No puedes pedirme que continúe sin ti.

Me da igual quién esté a mis espaldas, llorando por ti también. Les ahorraré las lágrimas, y podrán llorarnos juntos.

Juntos.

Porque un día me lo prometiste, que estarías a mi lado siempre. Por eso, ahora debo ser yo la que permanezca a tu lado.

Me abrazo a ti, a tu cuerpo sin vida. Rin se acerca y coge a Naruto. Jiraiya les indica a ambos que se vayan, que lleven a nuestro hijo a un lugar seguro, con Sandaime.

Luego él me mira. Sé que las lágrimas también afloran a sus ojos. Acaba de perder a su alumno más preciado, aquel que un día le superó y fue nombrado Yondaime Hokage. Él, que ha dado el nombre a nuestro hijo. Que siempre se reía de todo.

Ya está, sé que nuestro Naruto está salvo. Sé que cuidarán de él por nosotros, Minato. Él podrá ser feliz sin habernos conocido. Pero yo no podré vivir sin tu sonrisa.

Sé que has pensado en tu villa. A la que tanto amas. Puede que sea eso por lo que ahora la sangre ya no corre por tus venas, pero prefiero pensar que lo has hecho por mí, por nosotros y nuestra familia. Prefiero seguir soñando. Porque tú siempre me lo decías, que nuestro sueño es lo más preciado que tenemos y que cuando ese sueño se apaga, muere con él nuestra razón de vivir.

Tú eres mi sueño.

Has muerto.

Y contigo mi razón para vivir.

Vuelvo a decirte lo mucho que te quiero. Y recuerdo una cosa que me dijiste hace mucho tiempo, burlándote del pobre sacerdote que ofició nuestra ceremonia de compromiso.

Cuando él dijo "hasta que la muerte os separe". Tú te acercaste a mi oído y me susurraste las palabras que yo quiero decirte ahora, aunque ya no me escuches.

"Ni siquiera la muerte podrá separarnos"

**Well, pos ahí queda. Este no es de los más tristes que he escrito, de hecho, estoy un poco decepcionada. No hice llorar a Kimi-chan ToT Pero seguro que fue porque la música más adecuada para leerlo no sea "Beautifull girls" xD Bueno, ya se lo pondré con "Big girls don't cry" de Fergie. Verás que llorera. Bueno, un saludo al FC de Yondaime en DZ y también para todo el fansub de NU, que hacen un trabajo estupendo y les tengo mucho aprecio. **

**Y sí, también un saludo para KougaGaru, un pesado que casi me mata del susto ayer por la noche. Creí que había pasado una desgracia o algo así o.O Además, ya había empezado El Internado voz extraña y que da cague_ Laguna Negra_**

**Jeje, la paronia del día xD Bueno, pues un saludo para Kouga (Cabrón cúbico, yo también quiero un peluche de Neji... y las figuras!!) saludo **

**Sayo! **


End file.
